


我喜欢他

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: RM时期的矫情单向暗恋。
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo
Kudos: 1





	我喜欢他

**Author's Note:**

> 钟国受。初期喜欢的现实AU，第一人称叙注意，光洙戏份少。

#1.  
我记得我在几年前跟他说过：「你很好，你以后会成为什么样的人我都不敢想象。」怎么说呢，像是誓言一样的一句话，在那之后，我和在石哥就忙着给他塑造背叛者的形象，东勋作为元祖也没什么意见，当时的我们不会知道现在这样的状况。  
亚洲王子这个名字是在那两年后有的，我在越南还是哪里的时候，半开玩笑的说：「光洙就是东南亚的张东健啊。」  
直到现在我才开始担心，他再这样忙碌下去，RM会不会受到影响，这是比较体面的说法。说的自私一点，我很怕他会渐渐看不到我，事实上也是那样，总觉得他对我有些敷衍起来了。  
但我明白问题不在他身上。  
石镇哥是最后一个提醒我这件事的成员，是在今年年初的时候。我还清楚地记得他的原话是：「钟国啊，你这样下去，谁看到都会以为你喜欢光洙啊。」  
「所以别再这样了好吗。」  
「这不是我能控制的事情啊。」我当时苦笑着回答他，我现在甚至都认为光洙是不是知道，我喜欢他这件事情。  
所以我这样回答石镇哥了：「我确实是喜欢那个孩子啊。」  
我喜欢李光洙。  
他不喜欢我也没关系。  
但他还是不要知道为好，何况他也没有必要。  
只要我关心他就够了。  
不过他似乎真的不知道，今年年初我们两个单独一组时的那天，去第二个场所的路上他睡的很熟，所以我多停了一会，没有着急进入拍摄现场。  
……  
他不会知道的吧。  
我无法形容我当时的心情。简直就是犯罪，心脏在胸膛里哐当哐当跳个不停，在我自己听来的呼吸声就如同饿了几个月的野兽，还有疯狂的侥幸心理在作祟，那应该是我这几年来做的最疯狂的事情。  
我为什么会这么喜欢他呢。  
——都怪他。

#2.  
我第一次看见他不是RM开播前聚会的时候，准确的时间我也不太记得了，也许是在比那时还要更久以前，两年？或者三年？大概是07年吧，因为那时我还在军队中。  
他可能不记得了，他那时候才23岁，而我已经过了第32个生日。李光洙这个名字在他出道前就听说过的演艺人，恐怕就只有我了吧，虽然说那时他只是一个打着劳役的牌头来首尔军队实习的小兵，但总比我这种被人逼进军队的人要好得多。得了三冠王后打压的我的人渐渐多了，为了避免再次发生封杀事件，我只好停下了所有综艺和活动进了军队。  
因为我是以公益兵的身份入的军队，由于在外人眼中我的身体素质很高的原因，刚入伍的那段时间被批评得让我脑袋发胀，就算是不上网也总是听到周围有这样那样讽刺我的声音。  
他第一眼看到我的时候先是公式化的微笑，敬了礼，深深地鞠躬，然后亲切的问候我的名字，随后第一句话就是：「请问金钟国前辈为什么要以公益兵入伍呢？」  
「我可没你们想象的那么结实。」当时我这样回答着，敲了敲腰，就连这样的动作都感觉得到这两年来越来越厉害的刺痛。  
他沉默了一会，轻声向我道歉，然后自然的把我身边的箱子抱了起来。  
「干什么，这不是你的工作吧。东西放下，班长在那边等你。」  
他装作没听到我的话，顺便把我还没拿起来的袋子一并拿起堆在箱子上：「前辈是要去哪里呢？已经很晚了，一起去的话可以快些回来，说不定能赶上晚饭。」  
「放下吧，我的事你就别插手了，去吃你的饭，我不吃也没事。」我的语气并不是很友善，这个家伙当时也是和现在一样笑的那么灿烂，但被一个小孩担心，我心里还是有些过意不去。  
「……前辈真的很可怜啊。」  
……  
「什么？」  
我反应过来时已经慢了几秒，这种话我甚至都没听在石哥对我说过，就连我爸都没这么说过我，也许车太贤那家伙都不怎么说，这小子是在说什么呢。  
我到现在也没能完全理解他的意思，是怜悯还是担心，作为后辈该说那样的话吗？  
前辈就好好吃顿晚饭吧，饿坏了一身肌肉可不行。  
于是他就在我赶上他之前就跑的远远的了，也不知道最后他把水果送到敬老院了没有，那时侯他抱着一大堆重物，却跑的飞快，那样高大的背影在霞光里渐渐消失，我也不知为何盯着他消失的地方站了许久。  
年轻真好啊。  
那时我只有这样的想法，现在想起来，或许那个时候就已经开始迷恋他那样的身影了，也不是没可能。  
后来我再也没有见过他。之后的三年，我完成了最后的兵役后开始了活动，也看到他出道的电视剧作品，我并不惊讶他成为演艺人这件事，可能是感觉得到他身上有这样的气质，成为演艺人一定会成功的气质。

#3.  
在我从事综艺的时候，我第二次见到了他，是在完全偶然之间。  
他或许也不记得了，那时候应该是冬天，记忆力他穿着一身笨重的羽绒服，带着针织帽，大概是在2010年年初吧，我记得我刚和赫分开，应该是因为大家聚在一起吃过年饭的原因。  
是在同一家店里。  
我是最后一个走的。把太贤扔进他的保姆车里后，又把京民塞进计程车，赫也是喝的醉醺醺的，但又是开的自己的车过来的，所以我让甲镇用我的保姆车送回去了。  
那之后考虑到我也喝了酒，喊了代驾之后就一直坐在那家店门外的空位上，直到他和他的朋友们一起出来。  
一看就知道这家伙还没和社会上的朋友断绝联系，这样对他的演艺生涯没一点好处，这应该也是他在日常生活中的样子吧，虽然没什么好感但还是有些魅力在的。  
「傻乎乎的傻孩子。」我喃喃道，一直看着他送走朋友们，忙完后他望着凌晨时分空荡的街头发起愁来，就连我一直注视着他也不知道。  
「是李光洙吧？」我唤了他一声。「没有车的话和我一起吧，马上就可以走。」  
「啊……您好，初次见面。」他软糯糯的打着招呼，和三年前那副样子相差无几。而他的话让我有些受伤，虽然认出我就是金钟国，却不记得我们以前见过面。  
「是啊，好久不见了。」我故意这样说道。「陪我再等一会吧，代驾马上就来了。」  
我看到他的脸颊也有些泛红，不知是不是太冷的原因，但他身上多少也有些烧酒的味道，估计也喝了不少。  
「不好意思，拜托您了……」他再一次向我深深的鞠躬，随后在我对面入座，却转过身子不看向我，怎么看也觉得他是为了避嫌才这样做。  
这家伙其实不太喜欢我吧……上次也是，说我可怜……我还记着呢。  
讨厌的话就不要答应和我一起啊，赫也不一定同意呢。  
想着想着我开始和自己赌气，那时我也快满34了，老大不小的为了这些鸡毛蒜皮的事跟自己发脾气，现在想想其实有些不可理喻。  
我当时也没注意到他先为我开了车门然后再进来的，也没发觉他拜托我拿着他的羽绒服是因为我当天只穿了里外两件，如果没记错的话他还晕乎乎的跟我解释为什么酸梅汤能解酒，实际上他看起来比我要醉得多。  
我在今年不止一次说过那样的话：「不要总是对光洙好，他会以为你喜欢他。」但这样的人或许是我？他越是对我做当时那样无意的举动，我越是会发现自己有多不对劲。  
像是一般的后辈，是不会在送走前辈之后，还会说一句：「前辈到家的时候记得给我发条短信。」说出这样的话的他，当时究竟是怎么想的，我无从得知。  
能知道的只有他渐渐在我的记忆里清晰起来。  
他留了他的电话号码。但我那天没有跟他发短信，因为那样真的很奇怪。若是我当时发了的话，可能现在也会不一样些吧，可能。  
没过多久我和女友分手了，她和我交往了六年，最后却因为她觉得我不爱她而提出分手。她等我一句爱她等了六年，也明明知道我或许在这之后更久也不会轻易说出口这句话，这种郁闷积累的久了，自然就疲倦了。  
我果然是个无药可救的傻子啊。

#4.  
同年的夏天我第三次见到了他。  
被赵孝真PD叫出来的那天，前一天晚上我才和她断绝了关系，第二天的一大早就看到了他那张一直傻笑着的脸。  
「前辈您好，我叫李光洙。初次见面，以后请多多关照。」  
比以前更僵硬的问候，这次在他的记忆里我和他仍然是初次见面。  
「你好，好久不见，请多关照。」我又一次故意这样对他说，他的脸上浮现一丝疑惑，看起来不像是装作不认识我，而是真的不记得了。  
也是，记得这种事的我才更奇怪。  
他这次问了我的电话号码，当然是因为工作的原因。他的电话打了过来，在我的手机上显示的不是一串陌生的数字，而是我已经熟悉了很多年的名字，李光洙。  
「看到号码了吗？3074那个。」  
「嗯，我知道。」我挂断他的电话，也没有添加备注就收起了手机。早在冬天的时候就已经开始了，我每次看到通讯录里的这个名字时，会莫名心生犹豫的微妙感觉。  
可能那个时候我还没发现吧，那时的我已经对他产生不应有的好感了。  
可能是因为我的原因，他久久的沉默着。  
「请问……看起来您心情不太好。」他怯生生地问道。我们都到得很早，在约定好的场所还只有我们两人，我也不拘束的长叹一口气。  
「被甩了。」  
……  
我为什么要跟他说这个。  
「……一定很心痛吧。」他有些怜悯的弯起眼角，这样的眼神有些眼熟。「要快点好起来啊，这样真不像金钟国前辈。」  
「呀，你没被别人甩过吗？怎么可能这么快就好的起来，六年的事情在一个晚上怎么忘得掉……」  
也许是被我对他亲近的语气，抑或是我会对他说自己的私事，他有些吓到的愣住，尴尬的避开我的眼神。  
「……前辈真的很可怜啊。」  
那个瞬间我真的发了很大的脾气，但又克制住了要骂他的冲动。对这个以为我们是初次见面的孩子痛骂，不管是多大的前辈，怎么说也太过分了。  
只好又叹了口气。  
「好像从很久以前开始，就一直有人说我很可怜。」我苦笑着说。他是肯定不记得那么久以前的事情了，可为什么我还那么清楚的记得呢，包括那天傍晚再也没回来过的那个背影。  
「如果前辈能找到能保护自己的女生的话就好了，前辈真的很需要被保护呢。」  
「哦。」  
这种话是第一次听，不管是虎东哥还是在石哥，太贤还是赫，东勋还是Micky，如果在我面前说了这种话来讽刺我的话，我可能会当场把他们的脑袋给栽进桌子里也说不定。  
但在那个瞬间我感受到的不是愤怒，而是一种莫名奇妙的尴尬和害羞。  
对一个比自己小了将近十岁的孩子害羞。  
如果当时有面镜子的话，若镜子里的我脸红得不行，那应该就是那时开始的。  
那时除了脸上的温度，胸膛里在前一个晚上烧成死灰的心底猛的一震。  
咚的一声。

#5.  
从那一年的下半年开始，我几乎就和他寸步不离了，也说不上多亲密，只是因为工作上的需求所以才总是聚在一起。说实话，比起他，我当时要更青睐宋仲基那孩子。  
李光洙这个人真的很奇怪，稍微跟我熟起来之后，就疯狂的找机会黏在我身边，不仅是在录制中还是日常生活中，和以前Turbo时期遇到过的私生饭没什么两样，只是我不会拒绝他罢了。  
明明可以拒绝的，现在也不会变成这样了吧。  
——都怪他。  
从一开始我就不该答应他替我送水果的，到那时都还只有我一个人记得，就算是更久以后他也没记起来过。  
冬天的时候也不应该让他和我同车的，但也只有我会记得我当时抱着他的羽绒服，手心却紧张的出汗。  
那天他第二次说我可怜、说我需要人保护的时候，就应该骂他没大没小的，一直都没来得及拒绝他的亲切，他就越来越肆意的闯进我的私生活。  
那年年底东勋和我见面无意间问我：「哥你好像对光洙太冷淡了，一般你对后辈不是都很关心的吗？」  
「……那孩子不算是后辈吧。」我低声回答，把手中玻璃杯里剩下的酒一饮而尽。  
如果我也可以不记得和他以前见过的事情就好了，这样就可以泰然的面对他，如同疼爱一个后辈一样接近他、和他正常的交往。但就是因为记得，记得他在这之前就针对我说的那些话、做过的关心我保护我的那些事，心里有个不明正体的结缔，总是悬在心里放不下来。  
就是因为这样不把他当作后辈，而是想要被他保护的对象，所以才会下意识的从他身边逃开，东勋才会觉得我对他冷淡吧。  
但被人守护应该是我知道的最脆弱不坚的东西了，没有谁能守住保护自己的人。  
况且「金钟国」不需要被保护。  
虽然我确实很喜欢在他身边的感觉，但即使很踏实，又在隐隐担心着什么。  
现在我已经不会为那样的心情纠结了，因为在某个时刻之前，我一直担心着的，就是怕会对他产生不同于对后辈、对其他男人的情感。  
如果他知道自己想要保护、想要亲近的哥哥喜欢自己喜欢的要疯了的话，他一定会觉得很恶心吧。  
——都怪他。  
来年年初，他第一次叫了我的小名，在我的记忆中也是最后一次。  
「钟国啊。」  
那是在录制中途，但那个瞬间我失去了思考的能力，大脑一片空白，镜头前的显示器上代表心跳的数字却瞬间爬高到120以上。  
就两秒钟的事。就两秒钟，我就发现我这几年来的不对劲到底是怎么回事了。  
我不仅喜欢他在我身边、喜欢被他保护，而且也毫不意外的喜欢上他本人了。  
我自己也觉得挺恶心的，最近这种感觉越来越强烈。在那之后我自暴自弃的什么也无法拒绝，虽然他也会来找我，但主要还是我无时无刻都在疯狂的想见他。  
我记得我很久没哭过了，直到11年上半年和他一起去看的一场电影。也许我在镜头前一直都很强悍，但只有亲近我的人才知道我其实有多脆弱，里外都是。  
他那时已经成为我最亲近的弟弟，我不知道我为什么会那样，只要他在身边就克制不住的感性，能放下一切担子，感觉就像在家里一样，像被他宠着一样，似乎做什么事情他都不会讨厌。  
当天看的电影是什么我也不太记得了，只记得他在一旁不停的递来纸巾，一边不好意思的偷笑。我拼命忍住声音，被他这么一嘲笑，想哭的感觉却更明显。  
……像是被欺负了一样。  
「哥哥这样子看起来更可怜了。」他轻笑着说，我狠狠打了他的肩膀作为对他的惩罚。不知什么时候他已经开始叫我哥哥，但我对他的感情却从来没有因为变得亲近而改变过。  
他被打了之后抱怨了几声就没有反应了，继续递着纸，一边轻笑着，最后自然的把手搭上我的手背上。  
我马上把手收了回来，他不好意思的道了声歉。  
——都怪他。  
我为什么心脏会跳的那么厉害啊。  
确实一点都不像金钟国。

#6.  
在那之后过了很久很久，我本来以为这只是我一时间被冲昏头脑，才会觉得自己喜欢他，但随着时间推移，这样的想法逐渐被我自己推翻。  
想见他的想法越来越强烈。  
他在那年的年末颁奖典礼上第一次拿了奖，综艺新人奖，那是RunningMan渐渐开始走红的时候。他在台上抱着一大捧花，头发梳得一丝不苟，板着他平日嬉皮笑脸的面孔，不失风度地微笑着。  
那种模样只会让我更深陷进去。  
作为新人，他毫不紧张的在舞台上缓缓道出感谢致辞，带着男性磁性的嗓音如流水一般流畅，在最后一句话时他的声音稍稍提高了音量。  
「……特别是一直在我身边，陪伴我、鼓励我，不论是在我开心的时候，还是伤心的时候，都一直是我的精神支柱的钟国哥。我想和他一起分享这个奖项。」  
……傻瓜。  
他不会知道他所尊敬的哥哥把他当什么看待。  
那一刻我根本无法直视转向我的摄像头，只好装作认真看着他的样子，心跳早就乱成一团，耳朵上火辣辣的发热，这应该不是作为他哥哥还有的心情吧。  
太恶心了。  
即使知道自己这种心态有多恶心，但日益强烈的只有：想见他、想见他、想见他。  
——他不喜欢我也没关系。  
他哪一天不想保护我了也没关系。  
如果无法守护住保护自己的人，我来保护他也可以。想见他想得要疯了，每天都是这样，结果就是他每周至少要跟我见五次，我的不安和焦虑才会有所减少。  
我最怕的还是他。就算我怎么任性的去要求他，他两年来从没有拒绝过我。  
12年的气候很暖和，演艺界也是如此。新生的偶像和演员数不胜数，RunningMan经过一年多的磕磕碰碰终于慢慢走上正轨。  
三月份的一次录制结束后，我和他去了一家美容院做护理，看节目的人多了，在意我们外貌的人自然也多了，何况是他提议要去的。  
他那年已经28岁，我也有37岁了，他还像一个孩子一样喜欢撒娇、喜欢粘着我、偶尔欺负我，但他从来都在那根线外乖乖的站着，说什么也不会跨过那根线。  
但那天是个意外，他第一次在镜头外牵了我的手，十指相扣。从美容院出来后比平常都要晚了许多，已经是下午六点半左右，我和他都赶着回家，就急急忙忙一起下楼奔向对面各自的保姆车。  
我一般都会在意街上来往的车辆，但那天——那天本身就是个意外，本来不会发生的。  
我的脚才迈出一步，他从身后紧紧抓住我的手臂，我的身体被他的力量往后倾倒，下一秒钟一辆大型货车从身前擦过，伴随着巨大的鸣笛声。  
如同耳鸣一样。在他臂弯里我想不到要说些什么，也不敢去看他的神情，心跳声和脑袋里窜来窜去的警报声疯狂的和奏，最后我憋出来一声极小声的谢谢，又要迈上前去。  
——这算什么啊。  
他跟上来凑近我身边，一只大手滑进我衣袖边，顿时裹住我整只手。好像还是不安心，他展开手指扣在我的指间，我的情绪瞬间在他手掌宽厚的触感里稳定下来，下意识扣紧他的手，忽然觉得也没什么害羞的。  
他似乎很满足的用大拇指摩擦我的手指关节。  
「不觉得奇怪吗，这么牵着我。」  
我喉咙发干的轻声问他，其实我也很好奇他会怎样回答，心率又一次七上八下起来。  
「一起走安全一些。」  
他轻笑。我抬头瞥了一眼他的样子，可能是因为他刚做了发型、剃了胡子，刚成熟的青年人爽朗的笑容映入眼帘，泛着水光的一双如同当时季节里的春泉一般的眼睛与我对视，嘴角微微上扬着。暖意席卷我的全身，我把视线收了回来。  
怎么办，我好像是疯了……  
被他握着的我的手不经意间更加握紧。  
一直想着好想见他、好想见他，想让他在我身边待着哪都不去，想和他在一起一整天，想他能一直这样把我保护着，但想亲吻他的想法，是第一次。  
好想吻他。  
我把头低下来，在斑马线对面绿灯亮起后，一言不发的被他牵着穿过马路。  
如果这条马路再宽一点就好了，再宽一点……能让人走不到尽头。

#7.  
又过了很久，Running Man开始走红，到中国、日本，新加坡、泰国，甚至全世界各地都开始出现Running Man的粉丝。刚开始我们都没什么实感，直到13年PD跟我们提出Running Man Fan Meeting和全球巡演的时候，才真正感觉到了。  
Running Man熬出头了。  
那年我陷入了综艺的怠倦期中，他被称作亚洲王子风靡全球，我很乐意他被这样称呼，因为不知为何有种自豪感。  
所以我就算怠倦了也没关系。我甚至还想过，如果我从演艺圈退休，我是不是在家里无所事事的时候，还会一直支持他的事业。  
但我从来没觉得他离我远过。  
我心中一直有这个答案，因为我真的很喜欢他，所以他怎么样对我，我都没关系。  
——我喜欢他，从来没有变过。  
那次马来西亚FanMeeting，我和他在别人看来都关系很好，自然而然的住在同一房间里。那时候马来西亚已经是热夏，刚结束演唱，他浑身的汗，看起来热的不行，我便让他先洗了，果然我还是没有和他一起入浴的勇气。  
那种想法第一次有就是那天晚上。  
他出来的时候一丝不挂地出现在我面前，他对我毫无戒备，我也对他毫无防备。他只有肩上挂着浴巾，可能是发现我有些尴尬才取下浴巾围在腰间。  
「我洗完了，哥也去冲一下吧。」  
他的声音和平日里有些不同——我听到我的喉咙深处一声轱辘声，他的身体上各处都散着热气，一丝丝水珠从他肩上、锁骨上滑下，沿着他结实的肌肉线条溜进腰间。被水浸湿的脸锁着眉头看着我，我只看到他的嘴在一张一合，根本没听见他说了什么。  
「——哥？」  
我听到他这样唤我，马上起身奔进了浴室，猛的关上玻璃门，门框随之剧烈的震动。  
我在浴室里大口呼吸着，低下头一看，甚至我的胸口都泛着红，还有即使不去看也感觉得到起反应的下半身，罪恶感、呕吐感和快感一并涌上，我把后背砸向瓷砖墙上，打开花洒。  
冰凉的水温使我不住的发颤，被浸湿的衣物开始紧贴身体，除了水声，耳边只剩下自己颤抖着的呼吸声，还有萦绕着的他的声音，比以往都低沉的磁性声线，从他口中发出来的成熟男性的声音。  
我想被他抱。  
第一次有这种下贱的想法。  
从头顶飞溅下来的明明是冷水，但我的身体一直在发烫，应该还有些燥热，双腿不知为何忽然没了力气，身体贴着墙壁滑下，我蜷缩起整个身躯，肌肉似乎要绷开衣物，奇异的闷痛感逐渐席卷着身体。  
啊……  
发出声音的一刻，我赶紧伸出手堵住自己的嘴。希望那不是我的声音吧，希望我是在做梦吧，眼前的黑色理石地面似乎在扭曲，幻象成他的模样，各种各样的。  
开心的不快的、兴奋的失落的。欺负我、称赞我、讨好我、逗弄我。微笑、撒娇、装傻、害羞、还有像个男人一样保护我的样子。  
那一刻不仅是脑子里，浑身都有什么东西在身体里横冲直撞，浑身的血液都躁动不安着，只要不想他就没事，但是根本没办法做到，从很早以前开始就做不到了。  
都怪他、都因为他。  
怎么可能做到不想他。  
异样的胃痛和燥热早已剥夺我的思考能力，视觉里已经完全被他充占，在我仅剩的听觉里只有水声像雨声一般不断打在身上，还有我自己断断续续的喘息声。  
不，或许是吟叫声吧。我极力想否认我当时所做的事情，但他出现过后整整八年的时间，到现在竟然对他产生作为一个男人不应该有的欲望，想被比自己年轻了近十岁的弟弟疼爱。  
但这是不可能的吧。

#8.  
我早就清晰的明白我到底喜欢他到什么程度，也很清楚自己该做些什么。只是随着时间流逝，我已经39了，他也满30了。  
四年没有谈恋爱的原因，是因为喜欢上了自己身边要好的弟弟。这是几年前的我绝对不会想的到的事情，但如今确实发生了。  
这几年间发生了种种事情，他变了很多，我变的更多。我不知何时开始，也许是因为年龄的增长给的不安感，我开始主动去粘着他、依赖他，因为他的成长总让我觉得他若即若离。  
渐渐的这种不安的情绪被我暴露在镜头前。  
我被太贤他们调侃过：像个女人一样。像个女人一样贴在他的身边，不管他喜欢不喜欢，我总是要到他身边去挽着他。没有交往不存在什么占有欲，只是想和他在一起，仅此而已。  
因为我不知道我还剩下多少时间能够喜欢他。  
他长得很快，在各个方面都越来越受欢迎，女艺人开始接近他，他也变得越来越开朗起来。我都无所谓、都没关系，因为我是最不可能和他在一起的那个人。  
但他会有他自己喜欢的人，而且那个人永远不可能是我。  
也许就是因为年龄我才会开始向这些东西，我的情绪在一段时间内变的极度消极，那个时候，东勋是第一个发现我的异常的。他当时如同平日里的嘘寒问暖般问我是不是不开心，我咧开嘴笑着在他耳边轻声说：我喜欢李光洙。  
……我喜欢他。  
我开始害怕他不仅仅属于我，但这却是早晚的事情，“李光洙不可能是我的”这件事情。  
喜欢的要疯了。  
东勋当时下意识的提议说：哥，你要不去告白试试吧？我看着他扯开一个苦笑，他的笑容渐渐僵硬起来，最后轻声说了句对不起。  
没什么好对不起的，是我自己的问题。我装作毫不在意的回答他，眼睛却故意避开他。  
——其实都怪他。  
我讨厌他最开始那样亲密的接触我、遇见后像个疯子一样追求我，自始至终我却没有一次拒绝过他，也没拒绝过自己对他越发不可收拾的心境。  
我喜欢李光洙，他不喜欢我也没关系。  
之后的几个月时间里，即使我不挑明，成员们也渐渐发现了异常的地方，每次来问我有关他的话题，我都只会回答他们这两句话。  
所有人都很惊讶我一直以来的心境，也想不到我会走上这条路，本来男人喜欢男人就很恶心了吧，金钟国竟然会喜欢男人……  
除了只有在石哥一副紧张的样子：「多久了？」  
我淡淡的回答道：「记不清了。」  
四年？不，可能更久。  
在石哥最后也只是沉重的拍了拍我的肩膀，便离开了休息室。  
这样的我，其实很让在石哥失望吧。  
但从什么时候开始，我的脑海里只剩下他了。只有他就足够了，这种想法又是什么时候有的，我都记不清了。  
现在想到他、看到他，已经不会像以前那样如同少女一般心跳，而是能清晰的听到自己沉稳的心跳声，在想着他的时候知道自己为了什么而心动。  
没过多久，遇见他过后的第九年，我喜欢他已经是第五年了。

#9.  
那天我感受到了很久没感受到过的悸动，心脏在胸膛里乱跳个不停。明明知道只是录制，却总是紧张的不停眨眼，不想让他发现我的异常之处。  
好在他这几年从没发现过。  
但那天是他对我展现过最无防备的样子。因为车开的有些远，他在副驾驶座上睡着了，睡得很沉，还有些打鼾。我也清楚他火起来后有多忙，所以只要是能陪他，我都想和他在一起，至少他不会那么孤独。  
东勋知道我为了他，去和他一起拍了和我毫不适合的广告后，有些生气的问：「哥，你为了他做这么多事，你都成什么了？」  
「东勋呐。」我沉下心来对他说。「哥愿意。」  
他睡着的样子很乖，好久没有看到过他如孩子一般的模样。神使鬼差的关掉所有摄像机，也许是想让他睡得舒服些，我把车停到了安静的地方，因为早到了不少，想让他多睡会。  
——全都是他的错，我一直以来这样自欺欺人。  
我第一次吻了他。  
人的嘴唇虽说其实没什么不同，暖暖的软软的，但他的唇间还残留着早饭里的奶香，和一股淡淡的烟味，以及只有我才会知道的刺激的味道，让我头皮发麻。  
触碰过后我马上解开他的安全带，尽量发出的大声响把他惊醒。  
「怎么了……？」  
「你睡太久了，他们都在等我们。」  
我简单的回话，随便找了个借口，扭过头去躲避他的视线。我知道我的脸肯定已经红透，耳朵上热的甚至都有些发疼。  
「哥，我刚刚做了个梦。」他揉揉眼睛，边整理衣物边说。  
「嗯？什么梦啊。」  
「我梦到我和哥在一起了，举行了结婚典礼，哥穿着裙子。」他坏坏的笑了笑，顺便把中央的摄像头打开，对着摄像机整理了下发型。  
我心底猛的一跳，如同抓住了什么救命稻草。  
「……那万一你真的和我在一起了呢。」  
「诶咦，怎么可能呢。」  
也是。我在心里苦笑了一声。  
但是我喜欢你啊，李光洙。  
而你要永远都不知道下去。

#10.  
我们在那之后一起生活着，时间又走了很久，我没有再遇到我喜欢的人。  
直到我和他遇见后的第十年，他结婚了。  
他身边穿裙子幸福的微笑着的人，当然不是我。我坐在台下看向他，他比我认识他的所有时候还要更加耀眼。因为这是他最幸福的时刻，虽然我早就知道这个时刻不会有我。  
——我喜欢李光洙。  
但他永远都不会知道。  
……  
如果我也不知道的话，是不是我会比现在过得更好？  
……  
对这件事我也永远不要知道。

-End-


End file.
